


Deanancas

by WinJennster



Series: Fairy Tales for ANobleCompanion [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M, Team Free Will Fairy Tales, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinJennster/pseuds/WinJennster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They grew up together, and the people of the village blended their names into one word, <i>Deanancas</i>. But, when Dean is captured by a powerful witch, it's up to the young angel to save his love.</p><p>Based on the Fairy Tale Jorinda and Joringel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deanancas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANobleCompanion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANobleCompanion/gifts).



> A HUGE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY MAIN CHEERLEADER, ANOBLECOMPANION!!

Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom, an angel and a boy fell in love.

They'd met when the angel was but a wide-eyed fledgling and the boy just an apple-cheeked toddler. Fast friends from the start, always together, their names became one word in the village, friends and family alike saying them so often together, that it simply merged into _Deanancas_.

As time passed, the angel and the boy grew to adulthood, and the friendship deepened, fraternal feelings turning to love.

Castiel was the son of Michael and Anna Angelus, prominent and well respected leaders of the village. Dean's parents were Mary and John Winchester. Mary was a lovely woman, and taught the village children's school. John worked closely with Michael to ensure the safety of the village as captain of the militia.

The two families were close friends, and there was much rejoicing when Dean and Castiel announced their engagement. There would be a grand wedding on the occasion of the Summer Solstice, and the entirety of the village lay in anticipation as the day grew closer.

The joining of two such prominent families would be a wondrous day for the village, and as such, much pomp and circumstance would accompany the marriage, and proprieties must be observed.

Dean quickly grew tired of the formality of the marriage preparations, and one fair spring day, he packed a small repast and stole away, into the woods, Castiel's hand firmly in his.

They picnicked along a babbling brook, Dean leaning up against a tree, and Castiel sprawled across the blanket they'd brought along, his black wings spread, sparkling with the light of the sun.

"Just think," Dean said dreamily, "in a few more weeks, we'll be married, and won't have to spend another night apart."

Cas rolled towards him, blue eyes twinkling happily. "I can hardly wait. And then we shall move into our little cottage and spend the rest of our days together."

A surge of warmth bloomed in Dean's chest, as he leaned forward to kiss his love, fingers combing through thick, black feathers. Tender, chaste kisses quickly turned to something more, and Dean whined when Cas finally pushed him away.

"Soon. Soon we will be married."

"I wish we were already wed," Dean said mournfully, burying his face in Castiel's shoulder.

Cas chuckled. "Come, my love, it's growing dark. We should head home, before our families start to fear for our honor."

Dean laughed, and helped Cas pack up their basket. They joined hands, and strolled off into the woods towards the village and home.

It was later than they had realized, though, and the darkness and shadows in the wood played tricks on their eyes, and it wasn't long before they realized that they were hopelessly lost.

"I don't know where to go," Dean said frustratedly.

"Nor do I, but Dean, we must be careful. If we wander into Abaddon's woods…"

"Don't say it, Cas. Don't even think it!"

Abaddon was a witch, a beautiful witch, who liked to collect pretty young people. She was rumored to turn them into songbirds, locking them up in gilded cages. The young men and women were never seen again.

Cas would be safe. She had a strong dislike for angels. Some said it was because she was part demon, and demons were the natural enemies of angels. Many young angels had returned to the village, telling stories of how their feet adhered to the ground, how they were forced to watch as their loves were changed into birds and taken away by the red-haired witch.

"I will take to the air and ascertain which direction we must travel. Dean, we need to…"

A noise from behind startled them both, and they stumbled forward slightly.

In an instant, Castiel knew all was lost.

He couldn't speak.

He couldn't move.

His feet were firmly affixed to the mossy ground beneath the canopy of trees. The wind picked up, tossing his hair, ruffling the feathers of his now useless wings.

Dean's horrified green eyes met his. A thousand unspoken communications passed between them, and as Cas watched helplessly, _she_  swept into the clearing.

Abaddon's black silk gown trailed along the ground. She was beautiful, bright red lips and nails, long fiery hair trailing in soft waves down her back.

"Well, well, well. Look what's stumbled into my woods." She strolled closer, eyes sweeping over Cas's inert form. "A pretty blue eyed abomination," her gazed moved to Dean's frozen body, "and a gorgeous green eyed darling. What a pretty little bird you will make, precious," she purred. Her fingers brushed an errant strand of hair from Dean's forehead. "I know you, beautiful. Dean of the House of Winchester. What a prize you are."

She turned to Cas again. "And Castiel, of the House Angelus. I have no desire to have you within my walls." She produced a golden, filigreed cage from the ether. "Let me cage my lovely bird, and I shall set you free Castiel."

Abaddon advanced on Dean, and his eyes widened in terror. Castiel fought against his invisible bonds with everything in him, but it was to no avail. He was held fast, and all he could do was watch, as the witch touched her red tipped fingers to Dean's forehead.

There was a strange ripple in the air, and a painfully bright flash of light, and when Castiel opened his eyes again, there was a small, tawny spotted bird in Abaddon's cage. The little one turned green eyes towards Cas, and he felt something inside of him break.

"And now, I'll take my sweet bird home. When I have reached the safety of my castle walls, you will be released to wing your way to your village, my handsome abomination. Do not be foolish enough to return; for next time, I will leave you, frozen and still, in my pretty woods. Forever."

Abaddon swept away, gown rustling behind her.

It was as she said, and shortly after her departure, Castiel was set free. He stretched his black wings out from his back, taking to the air. He made several desperate attempts to storm Abaddon's castle, but was turned back by the horrid winged demons guarding the grounds.

Any attack he hoped to make would have to come from the ground. And the spell she'd placed upon the woods made it impossible.

It was with a heavy, unhappy heart that Castiel conceded defeat and flew for home.

He was met at the edge of the woods by a large party with horses and torches, with John Winchester and his own father, Michael, at the head of the group.

Castiel shared his news, his heart breaking as he watched John's face crumble, and Dean's little brother Sam had to be led away, as he fell to hysterical sobbing.

Anna was fetched, and together, she and Michael led Castiel home. He was sat at the table, with a cup of his mother's best herbal tea, and between his parent's care, and his own heartsickness, it wasn't long before exhaustion set in, and Michael gently led his son to bed.

Castiel was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He dreamt of Dean, and Abaddon's woods.

Dean was naked, save for a piece of leather tied around his waist to protect his modesty. There were leaves and flowers arranged in a crown around his head. Sunlight sparkled down through the trees, igniting the color of Dean's irises.

He raised a finger to his mouth, a gesture for silence. Castiel followed him into the woods, to a clearing by a crystal blue stream. He reached out, took Castiel's hand, and led him across the water.

There was a tree on the other side, an old gnarled thing, and from it's branches, Dean plucked a small brass object on a leather thong. He handed it to Castiel, a secretive smile on his face.

Cas held it in his hand, the weight comforting. It was a strange little face with horns. "I don't understand…" he said helplessly.

There was a chirping noise, and a small spotted bird flew from the clearing.

Dean was nowhere to be found.

Castiel woke with a gasp, wondering over the strange pendant.

The next several days passed in misery, and every night, he had the dream again, Dean leading him to the old tree and handing him the horned amulet. He was sure the dream meant something, and after the fourth morning, he fetched a piece of paper, and made a quick sketch of the object.

He took it to the village elders, but not a one had seen it's like.

A heavy weight of hopelessness and futility settled inside of the young angel. There was nothing to be done. Abaddon's spell was too heavy.

John Winchester, along with several angels, Bobby Singer, and Castiel's own father, had attempted to storm Abaddon's stronghold, but were rebuffed at every attempt. There was no traveling further than a foot or so onto the grounds, and air attacks were pushed back by her demon army.

The Winchester clan had fallen into a state of despair, and the village was somber with the loss of Dean, and with the loss of all the young men and women gone before him.

As dawn broke on the fifth morning after Dean's capture, Castiel stole his father's sword and took to the air, frustratedly attempting to breech the witch's defenses, but was once again pushed back. He landed on the other side of the castle, far from his village.

He was tired and lonely, longing for Dean's touch, for his smile, for his very presence.

Castiel spread his wings, leaning his back against a tree. He'd never been this far from the village before, and there was a part of him that wished to not return. What was the point, when Dean, his love, the only one he would ever love, was gone?

A tear rolled down his cheek.

There was a rustling noise to his left, and he whipped his head in that direction.

Sunlight danced through the trees, a dappled pattern falling on the ground below. Cas stood, drawn by the beauty. He walked towards the sound of water, and in a short time, came across a stream, aquamarine and beautiful, sparkling in the sun.

His eyes widened, as he stared across the stream, and he quickly crossed the shallow water.

There, on the branch of an old, gnarled tree, hung a sparkling object. It was made of brass, dangling from a leather thong, and as Castiel reached out for the horned faced, hope bubbled up inside him.

Castiel wasted no time, taking to the air immediately, landing at the edge of Abaddon's wood. He slipped the leather thong over his neck, feeling the power of the brass amulet seeping into his bones.

He took his first step onto her grounds.

And then another.

And another.

Castiel moved quickly, coming upon the foreboding black castle in a matter of minutes.

There was an impressive black iron gate blocking his way, but he reached out and touched it, the power of the amulet flowing through his fingers.

The gate swung open, and he stormed into the castle.

He slipped his father's silver blade from a belt around his waist, as a swarm of Abaddon's demon guard rushed him.

With the amulet's power swirling through his veins, the demons were no match for him now, and Castiel whirled and parried, sliced, and stabbed, demons falling before him like so much grain before a scythe.

Every gilded cage he passed, he touched, and young men and women sprang from them, bird forms gone in an instant.

"RUN!" Castiel demanded, and run they did, heading for the gate.

None of them were Dean.

Castiel freed dozens of birds, setting them free to return to the village, but none of them were Dean.

He reached a great hall, and then he saw her, red hair streaming out behind her as Abaddon swept into a stairway.

In her hand was a golden cage, and the bird inside sang shrilly, it's terror evident.

"DEAN!"

Abaddon turned, furious fear distorting her pretty face. She'd allowed herself to believe she was untouchable in her castle, and that her heavy spell upon the grounds would save her.

She was wrong.

Castiel caught up to her, at the top of the tallest tower.

"Come no further, or I will change him back and hurl him from the tower!"

"You will do no such thing!" Castiel roared.

Abaddon opened the cage, reaching inside. She grabbed Dean in her hand, squeezing far too tightly, and the poor little bird made a choked sound as she cut off his air flow.

"Let. Him. Go." Castiel growled.

"Or what? What will you do, my pretty little abomination?" Her grip on Dean's tiny form tightened, and no more sounds came from the little bird.

Castiel felt his anger grow. "You are the abomination, demon. This is your last chance. Let him go."

Abaddon threw back her head, bright red lips revealing white teeth as she laughed, and Castiel used her distraction, throwing his blade. It plunged deep into her chest, and her shock was evident.

Dean slipped from her grasp, falling to the floor.

With a rush of speed and the power of his wings, Castiel charged forward, yanking his blade from her chest, and pushing her over the battlement. He watched her fall, satisfaction blooming in his heart.

Then his gaze fell upon the tiny form lying motionless on the floor of the tower.

He knelt, scooping Dean into his hands. The little bird lay still in his palm. Castiel sent a surge of the amulet's power through his hands, and a moment later, a fully grown Dean lay in his arms, eyes closed, freckled lids resting on pale cheeks.

"Don't leave me, Dean! Not now, not when I've just gotten you back. Not when we're to marry. Please, please," he begged, tears rolling down his cheeks, dropping onto the other man's still face.

Dean didn't respond.

Castiel pulled him to his chest, sobbing into his hair. He had saved everyone, all of the young men and women locked in Abaddon's stronghold, but had failed to save the one that meant the most to him. Abaddon had crushed his love, and he was gone.

"I would give anything. I would give my wings, I would give my very life. Please. Please," he whispered into Dean's hair.

He felt a strange tingling in his back, then, an odd lightness, while the amulet burned hot against his chest. Something was wrong with his wings, but when he flicked them to see what was wrong, he found his wings were no more.

"Cas? What happened to your wings?"

Dean was awake, staring at him with wide green eyes. His fingers reached out touch the blank space where the black wings had been, confusion on his face.

The loss of the wings mattered not to Castiel, for Dean was alive, breathing, cheeks pink and eyes sparkling.

"I gave them gladly, in exchange for your life."

"But," Dean looked concerned, "you won't be able to fly without them."

Castiel gathered Dean into his arms, kissing him passionately. He rested his forehead against Dean's. "My love is alive. He's alive, and we're to be married. I don't need my wings to soar."

There was much rejoicing in their village that night, as dozens of young people were returned to their families, and Castiel was much celebrated for his victory.

Several weeks later, Castiel and Dean were married, and moved into their pretty little cottage on the edge of the wood. Their wedding night was full of love and passion, and they greeted the morning as married lovers. Castiel gave Dean the amulet as a wedding gift, then they wrapped around each other, falling asleep as the soft light of dawn lit their marriage bed.

Their life was peaceful and happy, and a few years after the wedding, they were blessed with twins, an angel boy and girl, and they lived happily ever after.

  
  



End file.
